


Guilty

by smol_water_witch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_water_witch/pseuds/smol_water_witch
Summary: Voltron Detective/Murder Mystery AU-"Will you find whoever killed my father?""A man has died tonight, and someone here is the culprit. I intend not to step foot out of this house until I uncover who they are."-On the planet of Arus, there was peace.Most of the time.But when the ruler of the Altean people dies, no one can quite believe that it was suicide. It is up to Detective Shirogane and his apprentice to apprehend the culprit before the day is over, and before another is killed.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> New fic!!!!  
> Not much to say apart from ik people won't like this as much bc its not a ship fic. However there will be shallura/klance/sheith hints etc. in there to fuel the fire, however no canon relationships or any major plot points revolving around romance.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy !!!

On the planet of Arus, there was peace.

Most of the time.

Two 'tribes' roamed the planet's surface, the Alteans and the Galra. The Alteans were ruled by a kind man, Alfor, with his daughter Allura being his heir. He was a firm but fair ruler, who was thoroughly admired by his people. Although, some that were not his people, certainly did not adore him.  
Those people would be the Galra - ruled by a strict man named Zarkon and his wife Haggar, their son Lotor being their only heir. They never hesitated to punish and lived a life filled with crime and torture. It was, of course, all their doing that their side of the planet was overflowing with poverty, drugs and despair of all kinds.

The Galra and the Alteans were at war. Well, not war, but a feud. The Galra hated the Alteans because of their wealth and splendour, and their tendency to flaunt it (and of course because of Zarkon conditioning his people to believe so). And the Alteans hated the Galra for their contest and conflict, and their detest was especially targeted at their rulers.

So, perhaps that is why it came as a shock to Alfor that his daughter suggested for him to invite her Galra counterpart, Lotor, to his annual business meal.

But, of course a father cannot refuse something to his dear daughter.

-

"Coran, would you bring my father to my room?" The voice of Allura drifted from her bedroom to the family Butler, who was stood at the end of the hallway arranging a vase of flowers.  
"Of course milady."

Allura span around in her mirror, admiring her new dress. It was blue and floor-length, embroidered with cherry blossoms at the hip, with a low v-neck, which she suspected her father would not approve of. Her white-grey hair was in a messy up-do, with strands escaping at the front, framing her face beautifully.

"Allura?"  
Her father knocked on her door before allowing himself to enter.

"What do you think father?"  
"Beautiful as always Allura, you look stunning."

She was surprised to see that he did not mention her neckline, in fact he seemed rather distracted.  
"Are you well father?"  
"Oh yes, very much so, however I admit that I am rather nervous for tonight."  
"Do not be, it will be a lovely evening."

That evening, was the annual meal held by Alfor in his extensive home. Each year he welcomed business investors to come and enjoy a formal meal, to discuss business plans and form new relationships. It was a chance for him to gain valuable allies and business partners and better his rule overall. It was also the third year for Allura to join the meal - her father's nerves were getting worse since her mother's death, so Allura was moral support for her father, as well as being a wonderful businesswoman herself. But the primary reason that this year's meal was the most nerve-wracking is because Allura had become infuriated by the childish feud between Alteans and Galra, and she intended to eventually close the gap between them, and make Arus a complete place of peace. Since she was not yet ruler of the Alteans, the most she could do was persuade her father to take steps toward unity. And her first step was to formally invite Lotor, Zarkon's father, to the meal. She hoped that he would be more understanding and commendable than his father, and he would be in the same boat as Allura. She had to admit that it was risky, Lotor was hardly ever seen by the public and she was expecting him not to reply at all, but at least sending the invite would put across the idea to the Galra, that they wanted to end the feud. But, instead of this, they received a reply just days after the invitation itself had been sent, to recount that he had accepted the invitation.

"I do hope so. Here, why don't you help me sort out my tie?"

-

Meanwhile, the family's butler, Coran, was preparing the manor for the guests. He was an older man, around the same age as Alfor. He had been his loyal companion for almost his entire life, and he was more than content in his job. However, it was nights like the annual ball that made him doubt why he even made an effort in the first place.

The manor was extremely lacking in staff, for such a large building. Aside from Coran, there was Chuchule, Platt, Chulatt and Plachu, who were best friends, all employed after Coran, at around the same time Alfor became ruler. They were seen as devoted servants and followed Coran loyally like mice. Additionally there was Moxilous, who was the head cook in the household, and also the mentor of Hira, the youngest servant who had only been employed a few years prior.

The other six always attempted to help Coran, but could almost never meet his standards, so he was more than often left with the work himself, while they remained safely cooking in the kitchen or tidying rooms (which would then be deep-cleaned by Coran anyway).

He hummed to himself whilst dusting the banister, then checked the time and rushed downstairs to check on the kitchen.

-

"Thank you Allura," Alfor breathed after his daughter had finished adjusting his tie.  
"You really need to take more care of your clothes father, this suit is rather crumpled."  
"Well I suppose there is nothing that can be done now, eh."  
Allura smiled with both embarrassment and admiration at her father, and they both fell into laughter.

"I'd best go to the library to calm my nerves a little," Alfor smiled at his daughter, wiping fragments of laughter tears from his eyes.  
"I shall see you later father," Allura kissed him on the cheek and allowed him to leave.

"I love you Allura."  
"And I you, father."

-

As Coran swiftly moved down the stairs, he noticed Alfor leaving Allura's room and exclaimed to him, "preparations are coming along well, milord."  
"Very good Coran, I never doubted you. I'll be in the library, call to me when guests arrive."  
"Of course sir."

Coran continued on his way to the kitchen and immediately heard chaos as soon as he entered the corridor.

"What is going on in here?" Coran shouted, almost at the top of his lungs.  
He walked in to find Moxilous screaming at Platt and Chulatt, as they each juggled a burnt pie, flour everywhere and an immense pile of dirty dishes by the sink.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Coran repeated, in an even louder tone.

They immediately stopped and dropped the pie in shame.

"Gave Platt and Chulatt simple job of watching pie in oven. They burnt." Moxilous grunted.

"Hey it's not our fault."  
"How come Chuch, Plach and Hira get to go and set the table while we stay here?"  
"Not fair," they said in unison.

"I don't have time for this," Coran held his head in his hands, "we have less than an varga until the guests arrive, do you really think that you can waste all of this time?"

The three stared at the floor in shame.  
"Right, Platt and Chulatt, go and help with the table. They should have finished vargas ago but I expect they haven't. Moxilous, the meal needs to be done in thirty dobashes, get Hira to help if you need."  
"Right," Moxilous grunted as Platt and Chulatt ran off together.

Coran quickly assisted Moxilous with washing up, before rushing off to find the other staff.

-

The dining room was empty when he entered, and he immediately sighed in irritation, before he noticed that the table was perfectly set.   
Perhaps his constant scrutiny of the other staff was finally paying off.

He heard a noise outside of the door and swiftly moved towards it.

Outside, he found Hira, moving quickly along the hallway with a serving trolley, bags of flour and sugar piled on top.  
"What are you doing? Where are the others?" Coran questioned.  
She looked exhausted, and beads of sweat were dripping on her forehead.   
"I had to collect some more ingredients for Mox, right after I laid the table. Chuchule and Plachu disappeared off somewhere and I had to do it alone."  
"Those scoundrels," he shook his head, "get to Moxilous as quick as possible though Hira, we are very much behind schedule."

So, the four were off somewhere messing around.

Of course they were.

Coran rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, he needed to get on.

That is, before he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Coran!" Allura's voice drifted down the stairs.

The guests had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> It'll get more exciting, trust me. I just always like a nice first chapter to explain everything and get all the relevant plot stuff down. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
